1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to authentication of a device, and more particularly to a mobile terminal, a device and a control method thereof, in which the device is authenticated using the mobile terminal and uses a cloud service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, use of a computer, a smart television (TV), a tablet personal computer (PC), a smart phone, or the like various digital devices has been on the rise, and thus importance of security has also been growing. Accordingly, various user authentication methods have been applied to a device and applications installed in the device.
User authentication includes device authentication for using a device, and service authentication for using a certain service through the device. For example, the service authentication may include a user's login to an application installed in a smart phone.
Typically, the device authentication may be performed by inputting user information registered to an operating system (OS) of the device, i.e., a password, or by inputting a certain pattern on a display.
For the service authentication, identification (ID) and a password are input for a user's login. At this time, auto login may be often achieved by storing the ID and password for a certain application in a corresponding device, and using the stored local information when the application is executed.
However, in the case of the device authentication, there is a possibility of leakage of the password or pattern. Also, a smart phone or the like mobile device generally makes it impossible to register a plurality of users thereto, and allows the authentication of only one registered user. Meanwhile, a plurality of users may be registered to the tablet PC, but in this case it is difficult to ensure privacy among them while they use e-mail, social network service (SNS), etc.
Also, in the case of the service authentication, it is cumbersome for a user to remember and input an ID and a password whenever the application is executed. If the information for the device authentication is leaked in the state that the auto login is applied to the service authentication, it is difficult to actually expect a security effect.
In the meantime, demands for a cloud service that provides a data storage area of a remote storage place separated from the device has increased following the trend that a user uses multiple devices. Accordingly, there is a need of strengthening the competitiveness of the cloud service so that a plurality of devices can safely and efficiently store and share data.